Trying to get it right
by jj82
Summary: AU, set in NY,all adults. Rachel and Puck meet when their best friends start dating. Will Puck be able to convince Rachel that something casual could become something permanent?
1. Chapter 1

Quinn walked out of her meeting, it wasn't often she had to come into the store, but today was a quarterly meeting. All in all, it went pretty well- even if Sonia tried to steal her thunder. It was her second year as a buyer for Saks, she loved her job but it was the first time she felt in control. Her boss loved her but her co-worker hated her, of course she was partnered up with the biggest bitch imaginable. She was done for the day and decided to walk around the store and admire her merchandise. She made mental notes of how items were presented and what was selling. That's when she spotted him, to say he stuck out was an understatement. He looked confused and from what she could tell, none of the employees were paying him any mind. Sure, he looked like he normally shopped at Old Navy and he was kind of goofy looking, in a cute way. But this was Saks, they had the highest quality customer service, these employees must of forgotten that. She decided to help him out, he was obviously uncomfortable; all for the sake of business of course, not cause she wanted to flirt with him. She studied him for a moment, he didn't look too shabby, just casual. He wore what she dubbed, the lower east side look: plaid button down, straight leg jeans and converse, everything she hated, yet she was drawn to him. She watched him go through different scarves, each one uglier than the one before it. He really needed help, he must be shopping for an older woman, no way anyone would look at those for someone their age.

"Can I help you find anything?" Finn looked down at the woman talking to him, she was the first person to acknowledge his presence. He had no idea what he was doing, who knew buying your mom a birthday gift was so hard.

"Um... well, I'm looking for a gift, for my mom. It's her sixtieth birthday, Puck said I had to get her something nice and womanly. A friend suggested I come here, she said this was the best place to shop." Quinn smiled at his ramblings, she could tell he was nervous. She hoped it was because of her and not the atmosphere. He had such a sweet boyish charm, she found him totally appealing. Putting on her best show-face, (Rachel would be so proud) she decided to find out if he was available.

"Your friend was right, we carry the best selection. Tell me a little about your mom, what is she like, what does she like to do, what are her favorite colors. If I can get a feel for her, I can help you find the perfect gift." He gave her a big grin, he was happy to have some help. It didn't hurt that she was easy on the eyes, he was glad that Puck refused to come with him. He knew Puck would have taken one look at her and she'd be tip toeing out of his apartment tomorrow. Even though she seemed to be too sweet to be a Puck groupie, somehow his friend always managed to get what he wanted. He shook himself from his thought and tried to focus on what she was saying.

"Well... she's retired now, she used to be a secretary. She likes flowers and stuff, I mean she has her own garden back home. I'm not sure what her favorite colors are but she wears a lot of jeans and she's pretty casual. I wanted to get her something nice, we're taking her to a fancy dinner." Quinn wondered who the 'we' were. Did he have a girlfriend, if so, where was she?

"Was your heart set on giving her a scarf?" Finn looked down at the assortment of silk he was rummaging through. Even though they were all expensive, he found them all ugly.

"Not really, my step-brother suggested I get her an Hermy scarf, I can't find it though." Quinn smiled at his mispronunciation, normally she'd be instantly turned off.

"I think your step-brother meant Hermes, they're in the case. Follow me, I'll show you," he was more than happy to follow her. He was wondering how to find out if she was single, it'd be creepy if he just flat out asked her, at least she wasn't wearing a ring.

"These are the Hermes scarves," he looked at the case she was pointing to. They were just as ugly as the ones he was looking at, only more expensive.

"Um... do you like them?" She could tell he wasn't impressed, honestly, neither was she. She was not an Hermes fan, even if she had to buy it, it just wasn't her personal style.

"No. If it were me, I'd go for some jewelry. If you don't mind me asking, were you working within a certain budget?" He creased his forehead thinking about it. He didn't really know how much he wanted to spend, he just knew that his mom was worth it.

"I don't really have a budget. I mean, my mom is awesome, she raised me alone after dad died. She deserves the best, if you have any ideas I'd love to see them. I just don't have an endless supply of money, so it can't be ridiculous." Quinn smiled at him and grabbed his arm to lead him over to the jewelry area. She was still wondering how to bring up his status, he wasn't wearing a ring at least. If Rachel were there she would have found out already. The things he said about his mom were so sweet. It made her think about what daddy Alex always said, 'the way a boy treats his mother is the way he'll treat you'.

"I'm Quinn, by the way," she said, pulling away from his arm to shake his hand. His hand was much larger than hers and warm, a little rough but pleasantly so.

He took her hand, smiling, "I'm Finn." Their names rhymed, it had to be a sign. She gave him a small smile and gestured her hand over the glass case.

"These pieces are Roberto Coin, most of them are very expensive. However there are a few beautiful necklaces, that are very well priced for the quality you're getting." He was trying to pay attention to the necklaces she made the sales lady take out, but he was just too caught up in her.

"My mom is kinda simple, those are too flashy." He said at the necklace, with a large purple stone the lady held. Quinn gave the salesperson a frown, that was not one of the pieces she asked for, especially since it was over four thousand dollars.

Smiling at Finn, "I agree, I didn't ask her to take that piece out. Actually, I like this one," she said, holding up a necklace. Finn took it from her to look at it, it was simple, a white gold strand with three small diamonds clustered together. He could see his mom wearing this, shit, she'd go crazy over it. The tag had no price, he had a feeling it would be pricey.

Looking down at Quinn, she was all smiles, she obviously liked the necklace. "I like it, so will she... how much does it cost?" He whispered the last part to her, the sales lady was making him feel uncomfortable. Normally, this is where Quinn would be turned off, she was used to men who could spend whatever they wanted. But he asked so innocently, he wasn't being cheap, he was being realistic and the fact that he wasn't just putting it on a credit card to impress her... well it impressed her.

"It's six hundred fifty, plus tax. I figured if you were willing to spend five hundred on a scarf, this wasn't too far of a stretch. We can find something else, if its more than you wanted to spend" Finn was torn, truth was he had an idea of spending about five hundred, that's what he was told the scarf would cost. He could afford the necklace and his mom would love it, she deserved it. It wasn't like he was planning on making any big buys anytime soon. That new 3D LED TV he wanted would just have to wait a bit longer.

"Sold, I think she'll love it. Um... do you guys wrap?" Quinn clapped her hands and gave the salesperson instructions. She then turned back to him and smiled.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" He shifted his feet, soon he'd leave and he still didn't know if she was single.

"Not at all, thanks to you," she blushed a little. She decided to be a little bold, what the worst that could happen, he was taken and she'd never see him again.

"Maybe next time your girlfriend should come with you. It's always easier to shop for a woman, when shopping with a woman." He looked at her confused.

"Uh... you're right, it is easier," she tried not to look disappointed. Damn it, of course he was taken. "but I don't have a girlfriend... what about you?" Way to go Finn, you're officially an ass, he thought to himself.

"What about me," she asked, dumbly. She knew what he meant, she wanted him to ask her. If she worked up the nerve, he could do the same.

"Are you single?" She noticed him turning a little red, he was nervous.

"I am," he smiled at her. The salesperson came back with his purchase bagged, he thanked her and turned back to Quinn.

"I know you're working but would you like to get together sometime? I'd like to take you out." Sometimes he wished he had Puck's game.

"Actually, I'm not working. I was here for a meeting and my day is over. I'm a buyer for the store, so I don't physically work here. I'm free now, there's a coffee shop near by. If you want." She stammered a bit, what has gotten into her, she never made the first move.

"Awesome, lead the way." She did and he smiled the whole time. He would have to call Kurt and Tina later and thank them, he wouldn't have stepped foot in that place if it weren't for them.

* * *

Rachel sat at the bar, sipping her drink, waiting. A quick glance to her watch told her Quinn was twenty minutes late. This wasn't like her at all, Quinn was never late to anything. She fought the urge to text her again, she knew she'd get the same response. Quinn was already on her way, no need to stress her over her tardiness. She glanced around the bar and quickly averted her gaze, the same guy had been trying to get her attention since she walked in. He sat there staring at her, pretty soon he was gonna burn a hole in her head. Too bad he wasn't attractive, she could use a distraction from her hectic schedule. Especially now that Mike had a new girlfriend and was no longer available to meet her needs. Damn him for falling in love, she was happy for him but now she was back to being sexless. Everyone else at the bar seemed to be in couples, the few single men weren't worth a second look. She caught a flash of blonde hair, from the corner of her eye and smiled. Quinn finally arrived and she was practically running.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she said, taking the seat next to Rachel. There was no way she could be mad at Quinn.

"It's okay, I was just worried. You're never late for anything but by that smile, I can tell you've had a good day" Quinn smile at her friend, she was so excited to tell her how good her day had been.

"Well... let's just say that my day started good and ended great." Rachel hated when she gave vague answers, which were a Quinn special. She knew what was expected of her, she had to play along and pry it out. Quinn wouldn't have it any other way.

"So what happened? Did you get a promotion?" Quinn bit her bottom lip and shook her head no. Rachel let out a frustrated sigh, she knew it wouldn't be so easy.

"Did Sonia finally get fired?" Again, Quinn shook her head. Rachel took a big gulp of her drink and smiled. They had been playing this game since middle school, even though they were reaching thirty, not much had changed.

"Did you meet a sexy, rich man?" Quinn ignored Rachel's question and ordered a drink from the bartender. Rachel knew her last guess was right, the way Quinn ignored her comment, told her everything.

"Okay, enough with the silence. Spill. Now." Quinn took a sip of her drink, just to annoy Rachel. She loved making her wait, it was the best part of the game.

"Well, to answer your question... yes I met someone." She took another sip and smiled at Rachel.

Rachel was not amused, she hated when she did this. God, people called her a drama queen, that's cause they didn't know Quinn.

"That's nice, I'm happy for you," she said primly. Turning her attention back to her drink, she could still see Quinn, trying to hold back laughter.

"I'm sorry, I just like making you work for it." Rachel huffed a bit but smiled. "I did meet a guy, he's definitely sexy but he's not rich. Well at least I don't think he is. He is really sweet and he's adorable." Rachel looked at her friend incredulously, did she just say adorable? Quinn doesn't do adorable, she dated successful, sexy douche bags.

"Adorable? Is he five, cause the only time you use that word, is when you're talking about kids or puppies." Quinn rolled her eyes, so maybe she was superficial in the past.

"Yes, adorable and sweet. I met him at Saks, he was buying a gift for his mom -" Rachel interrupted her.

"Saks, he was shopping there and you say he's not rich. Hm... I think your idea of wealthy needs some re-evaluating." Quinn let out a sigh, she hated when wasn't able to finish her thoughts.

"If you would have waited for me to finish, you'd understand. So he was looking for a gift for his mom. Apparently, someone told him to buy her an Hermes scarf," Rachel made a gagging noise, "and they sent him to Saks to get it. Well, no one was helping him, so I offered my expertise. He didn't like the Hermes, thank god, at least he has some taste. Instead, I showed him some jewelry and he liked it. Needless to say, his mom will have a beautiful Roberto Coin necklace for her sixtieth birthday. He was working with a budget and he wasn't shy about saying so. But Rach, what got me, other than how cute he was, he said some of the sweetest things about his mom. Anyhow, after he bought the necklace, we went and got some coffee." She left out that fact that she had asked, she'll leave that tidbit for later. "We ended up spending the day together, we had a hot dog and walked around the park... it was great." Rachel looked at her friend as if she was seeing her for the first time.

"You ate a hot dog? From a hot dog stand?" Out of everything Quinn told her, that was all she cared about?

"Yes, I ate a hot dog from a hot dog stand. Whats the big deal?" Rachel couldn't close her mouth, from the shock.

"Um... I've been trying to get you to eat street food since we moved here." Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well... you're not as cute as him." Rachel smiled, it wasn't often a guy made an impression on her friend and this one seemed to make a big one. She was happy for her, even if it did seem a little crazy to her.

"So... how did your impromptu date end?" She watched Quinn daze off.

"We exchanged numbers and he asked if I was free for lunch tomorrow. Of course I told him I was and he said he'd take me on a real date this week. Oh, and he's a total Lower East Side boy, you'd like him" Rachel raised her eyebrows at that.

"Lower East Side, really? Quinny, I'm impressed." Quinn shrugged her shoulders but she perked up in realization, when she remembered something.

"I almost forgot! Part of his moms birthday gift is dinner at a fancy restaurant Well he tried to get reservation at La Esquina Brasserie but he wasn't able to. Instead he got reservations to The Harrison, he said someone told him the food was great." Rachel just looked at her dumbly, hoping she'd get to her point soon, she knew Quinn was going somewhere with this. " We both know the Harrison is good but boring. Not the best place for a sixtieth birthday, I mean that's a big deal. So of course I told him about my amazingly talented and famous best-friend and how you have pull in this town." Rachel giggled at her comment, she was known but she didn't consider herself famous. "So I offered to speak to you about obtaining him reservations for this Friday at La Esquina. Have I told you lately how much I love you." She said giving Rachel her best pout. Rachel smiled at Quinns enthusiasm, she was acting like she was sixteen again. It was nice to see her friend caught up in something other than work and labels.

"Of course I'll help you out, I'll call Peter tomorrow. Just tell me what name to put it under and how many people."

"Finn Hudson, party of five," she said quickly. Rachel just couldn't help but laugh, Quinn had officially gone boy-crazy.

"Okay, I guess that's all I need, I'll make the reservation." Quinn bit her lip and looked sheepishly at Rachel.

"Oh god, what?" Rachel knew that face.

"Can you call your hook up at the Boom Boom Room and get us on the list for Saturday night." Chugging the rest of her drink, Rachel asked.

"Us? Who exactly is us?" Quinn gave her a guilty smile.

"You, Me, Finn, his business partner, his step-brother with his boyfriend and another couple he's friends with." Rachel rolled her eyes, she hated the Boom Boom Room. It was one of the most pretentious spots in the city and she always ran into unwanted people there.

"You owe me, big time. I hate Boom Boom Room but for you my dear I will suffer. Isn't it a bit early to be meeting the friends?"

Quinn frowned at her, her friend had no idea how she was feelings, she barely believed it herself. "No. We're going on our date Thursday night, he's taking out his mom Friday and Saturday is just a group outing. It's not a big deal, he's a casual guy, I'm sure he feels safe in numbers. Just go with it, please. There's something about him, when you meet him you'll understand. Plus you and I will go straight to Boom Boom after your show. There is no way I'm missing your final night, even if the girls can't make it." Besides her fathers, Quinn was her biggest fan. Spending a night in Boom Boom hell won't be so bad, as long as she's inebriated. It would be better if San and Brit were going, but they were going out of town. Her friend look so happy and almost giddy it was kind of sickening. She knew she should be concerned but she didn't want to rub her cynicism on her new-found emotions. Quinn was a big girl and she was smart, she knew bull shit when it was fed to her. She had a feeling wedding bells were going off in her friends mind. Thank god she had two fathers, they'd throw a wedding together in no time. At this rate, she was sure there would be a wedding in the near future.

"I'm happy for you Quinny, you know I am. I'm just a little jealous, you'll be having sex and I'll be using my vibrator." Quinn smack her on the arm.

"Sorry about Mike, that sucks." Rachel shrugged, "we weren't involved. I'm happy for him, he's a good friend I want him to be happy. Even if it means I'm short a fuck buddy." Quinn pouted at her, "maybe Finn will have a friend for you." Rachel was shaking her head before Quinn could finish.

"No way, no how. No hooking up Rachel, promise me Quinny."

"Fine," she said huffing a bit and crossing her arms.

"So are you gonna call dads and tell them about dream boy?" Rachel knew they'd get a kick out of this.

"Already did when I was in the cab coming here." Rachel laughed as Quinn recounted her conversation with them.

"So how was you're day?" Rachel filled her in on her day, which was her only day off. She had a hectic schedule this week, since she was leaving her show but it was all worth it. She kept thinking how happy Quinn looked, she deserved it. She still couldn't help the small pang of jealousy she felt, not cause Quinn met someone but because now she had to share her best friend. She brushed it aside, she was too old for that silliness. The time would come, when they both moved onto the next step in their lives. Hell, Rachel almost did once, it didn't work out but she got close. She knew Quinn would always be there for her, no matter what. She hoped this Finn guy was cool, she never got along with any of Quinns ex's. They were always the wall street, stuck up type. This Finn guy sounded real, that's what Quinn needed and their names rhymed, how cute was that.

* * *

Puck was sitting at a table with an order of wings and a pitcher of beer. Where the hell was Finn? Puck had showed up ten minutes late, surprised that Finn wasn't here waiting for him. What the hell, he sent him a quick text after sitting down and he got a quick, on my way reply. He sat and looked around, the pub wasn't that busy, it was still too early but there were some female tourist. He knew they were tourist, why else would each of them have their camera out on the table. Not to mention the messenger bags they each sported, it wouldn't be hard to get one of them or all of them home tonight. He blew out a breath, it was too easy. When the hell did life get boring? Seriously, this is New York, he spent his whole life wanting to live in the city, craving the excitement and the variety of people, well women. Oh and there were women, lots of them, getting laid in a city as big as this wasn't hard. Lately, most of those women had lost their novelty. Fucking some random easy chick, got boring fast. So he had to move on, he called it maturing, that's where the married chicks came into play. Sure, it was fucked up, but he wasn't the one cheating and it was nice, not having to worry about them getting clingy. But the married chicks lost their luster fast, so he was back to random women, just not as often. Dating had crossed his mind a few times, he quickly squashed that thought, he wasn't ready for some clingy, nagging, jealous, and crazy chick. He didn't want someone checking up on him or butting into his guy time. He had his business to worry about, he didn't have time to be part of anyone's girly fantasy. He was a motorcycle type of guy, not one of those gay ass white horse dudes. He looked back to the table of chicks, sure enough they were checking him out. He gave them a wink and took a sip of his beer, totally not worth it. He was finishing up his wings, when he finally spotted his friend, took him long enough. He watched Finn look around, before spotting him and walking over.

"Took you long enough," he complained, with his mouth full. Finn just gave him a big smile unperturbed by his friend.

"Oh, it's twenty cent wings and dollar mini-burgers today." Puck just rolled his eyes at Finn, the guy got excited over the dumbest shit. His friend had the biggest eat shit grin, he'd ever seen. Shit, he wished he could get that excited over food, hell, he can't even get that excited over pussy anymore.

"Dude, what the hell is up with you? Did you just come out of the closet or something?"

Finn didn't rise to the bait, he just ignored his comments and kept smiling.

"Actually, I met someone today, while I was shopping for a birthday gift for mom." Puck raised an eyebrow at that, he was acting all happy and shit over a chick. Finn was such a damn girl sometimes.

"Uh... cool, did she blow you in a cab or something? Cause you can't be this excited over meeting a damn chick." Finn shook his head at his friend.

"That's cause you haven't seen her. Dude, she is like perfect... she's blonde with green eyes, small, really nice and she has like, the cutest laugh ever." It was official, Puck thought, Finn was gay.

"Dude, if it wasn't cause I've seen them with my own eyes, I'd say you were ball-less." Finn just shrugged his shoulders, he expected this reaction from him. After years of being friends, nothing Puck said or did could faze him.

"Whatever, she's pretty awesome. Before you start, I know I've know her for less than a day but we just clicked, it's weird." Puck shrugged, what could he say? It wasn't like he had any knowledge on this shit. Puck only knew one thing when it came to women, sex, that was it. If Finn found something good, then that was cool.

"Whatever dude, if you like her, good for you." He said, reaching over the table to fist bump him.

"You'll like her too, her friend is getting us into the Boom Boom Room on Saturday. You did say that you wanted to prowl there." Puck fist bumped his friend again, things were looking up. He'd find something new on Saturday, he just knew it.

* * *

Rachel met up with Santana after rehearsals on Wednesday. They decided to go for some Italian food at Little Frankies and gossip about Quinns new guy. It felt so good to be in jeans and flats, Rachel thought. Dress rehearsals were harsh today, her costume was a little too tight, she must be pmsing.

"Okay slut, lets hear it," Rachel shoved a forkful of pasta into her mouth and rolled her eyes at Santana.

"Eloquent as always, San. What exactly do you wanna hear?" Santana snorted and thrust her fork into Rachels food. "Hey, I didn't say I'd share," she whined.

"Come on, spit it out... it's not like you're spilling a secret, Quinn already gushed over fish boy." Rachel gave her a questioning look.

"Fish boy, what the hell are you talking about?" She took a gulp of her drink, slurping a little, just to annoy Rachel.

"That new guy she met, his name was fishy... I don't remember." Rachel laughed at Sans outburst.

"His name is Finn and what exactly did you wanna know?" Santana adjusted her napkin on her lap. Rachel and Quinn were so much alike in some ways, it was disgusting. Seriously, neither of them could just spit something out, they kept dragging it till there was nothing left.

"Is he hot, paid, hung?" Of course Santana would want to know those things.

"Well, I haven't met him so I don't know if he's hot. Quinn just met him Monday, so it'll be at least two and half weeks before we know if he's hung. I don't know if he brings in a lot of money, I do know he owns a business with his friend. Quinn said, they had a small gym that concentrated on Personal Training and that he shared an apartment with a friend, to save his money so he could purchase something." Santana looked at Rachel like she grew another head.

"He shares an apartment? That's awful, he obviously isn't making good money, business or no business. I'm surprised Quinn likes him, he doesn't sound like the type that will be buying her Louboutins and Chanel handbags." Rachel frowned at that, Quinn wasn't that bad.

"He's not, she said so herself but she likes him. I swear, if she wasn't so happy I'd be freaked out, I mean shes known him three days. She said when she met him, it was like all the puzzle pieces fell into place." Santana made a gagging noise and Rachel chastised her.

"Okay, so Quinn is officially mental. I mean, seriously, she doesn't know this guy... he could be crazy." She said, her voice getting louder with each word.

"San, don't be so judgmental. She's been talking to him and they went on a date yesterday and have another planned tonight and tomorrow is their big date." Santana rolled her eyes, what ever happened to playing hard to get.

"When do we get to meet boy wonder?" Rachel wondered sometimes how she and San became such good friends.

"Well after my show on Saturday, we're meeting him at the Boom Boom Room. If you weren't such a loser going to the Hamptons this weekend, you could come with us and meet him too." Santana quietly clapped her hands.

"You're becoming almost as bitchy as me, congrats." Rachel rolled her eyes and flung a piece of bread at her.

"Whatever, like anyone could even come close to being as bitchy as you, you're like constant PMS." Sanatana laughed out loud a few people around them stopped talking and stared.

"That was good, Ray, you've been learning well. Anyhow, we'll meet fishy when we get back, I'm looking forward to it." Rachel felt concerned at Sans tone, she knew her friend liked to push buttons.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just promise me you won't do anything to embarrass Quinn, she really likes him and she deserves to be happy, so keep the bitch on a leash." Santana frowned at her.

"Give me some credit, Rach. I know I can be a harsh but I wouldn't do that to Quinn." Rachel looked at her skeptically.

"Do I need to remind you about Owen or Jeffrey... oh, how about Christopher?" She waved Rachel off with her hand.

"They were all stuck up douches, this guy at least sounds normal. I promise, I'll be on my best behavior."

"Okay... but I'll be watching you." Santana kicked her under the table.

"Ow... why the hell did you kick me?" She asked.

"That's for doubting me, slut." Rachel kicked her back and before they knew it they were shoving each other under the table, cracking up.

"We're acting like children, not like women that are almost thirty." Rachel said, between her giggles.

"Shut up, bitch. We're twenty seven, thirty is three years away, we're still young and hot." Rachel gave her another kick and straightened up. Looking around for their waiter, she locked eyes with an amused stranger. A very attractive amused stranger, with a sexy smirk on his face as he appraised them.

"Don't look now but someone was enjoying our little escapade." Of course the first thing Santana did was turn around to find whoever was being fucking nosy. When she spotted him she sent him a wink and turned away.

"Rach, that is one hot piece of man. If I wasn't a lesbian this year, I'd totally go get him." She felt Rachel kick her again and turned back around.

"I told you not to look and the first thing you do is make it obvious we're checking him out." San didn't see the problem with that.

"Who cares, he's on a date anyway. He looks pretty fucking bored, I should tell him her tits are fake and they don't feel as good as the real thing." Rachel covered her face with her hands, as Santana touched her own breast while making that comment.

"San, I have a feeling he's dealt with fake breast before. Come on, lets pay and leave before you wet your chair."

When they were leaving, Santana couldn't help but turn around and wink at him again gesturing to Rachels back. She knew they'd never see him again but she couldn't wait to tell Rachel what she did. Sometimes it was too easy to get a rise out of her.

* * *

A/N: I'm stuck in doors, bored, with a fractured ankle. As much as I love NY, it's not crutches friendly. I'm already writing the next chapter. I know there was no Puck/Rachel interaction but there will be in chapter 2. There will also be Quinn & Finns date, along with some background on the girls. Most of the Glee characters will make an appearance but not all of them. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday came around quickly for Quinn. She spent the entire day thinking about what to wear for her date, she didn't get any work done. Even sourpuss Sonia couldn't get her down, Quinn just smiled at her snarky remarks and let everything roll off her back. The work day seemed to go by slower than the week but when five o'clock rolled around she flew out of there. Getting ready for her date was easy, since she spent the whole day planning her outfit. She had no idea where they were going, he had asked if she ate sushi, so she figured that he was taking her to a sushi place. The strapless white and black printed dress she chose would work perfectly for a casual or dressy setting. She was pretty sure they weren't going anywhere too fancy, so she figured she could get away with her black wedges. Finn had only seen her in work attire so far, they met for lunch or early dinners. Tonight was the first night she actually was able to get dressed up for him.

Finn ended up taking her to Blue Ribbon Sushi, in Soho. It wasn't fancy but it was by far one of the best sushi places in the city.

" I love this place, Rachel and I come here all the time." Finn smiled at that, he was really nervous bringing her here. He could tell she was the type of girl who was used to nice things.

"Cool, Puck and I meet up with some friends here once a month." She wondered how they hadn't met before.

"You know Rachel is really looking forward to meeting you." He was surprised to hear that. It meant she actually talked about him and that was a good thing.

"So am I. So how did you guys become friends?" On their dates during the week, they pretty much touched every subject. Well almost, she knew about his family and upbringing. He knew about Rachel, San and Brit but they hadn't really gotten into her past.

"Well I told you we met in kindergarten, I don't remember exactly how we became friends. I do know that we both loved to sing and dance, well Rachel liked signing more than dancing and I liked dancing more than signing. We just kind of balanced each other out. My parents traveled a lot because of my fathers work, so I stayed with Rachel most of the time. Normally my parents would leave me with the nanny but when Rachel's dads found out, they offered to house me while my parents were away. Rach and I are both only children, so it worked out, we're like sisters. What about you and Puck?"

"We met in third grade, it was after my dad died. My mom moved to Syracuse so we could be closer to her family. Puck lived next door and we just started hanging out. Now we own a business together and we share an apartment, which I won't lie, really sucks."

"Why does is suck?" Finn shrugged, Puck was great but privacy was better.

"Pucks kind of a player, so I'll be eating breakfast and some chick will be leaving his room, doing the walk of shame. I love Puck, he's my bro but I can't wait to buy my own place." She was glad he wasn't too attached to Puck, that meant he was open to moving things forward, if they got to that point.

"Maybe we can get Puck and Rachel to play together." She suggested, her friend has been extra moody lately, she was sure it was the lack of sex.

"I don't know if you want to subject your friend to Puck. He's a great guy but he doesn't do girlfriends, never has." He said, hoping he wasn't making his best friend sound like a douche. He may live his life a certain way but he never lead anyone on.

"Well Rach isn't looking for a boyfriend but we'll just leave it to fate. I won't be getting involved there. So is your mom excited about tomorrow?" He perked up at her question, it was awesome of her to hook him up.

" I think so, she doesn't know where we're going but according to Burt, she's been prying."

"It's great that you're close to your mom." He took a sip of his beer before answering.

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome. What about you, are you and your mom tight?" She shuffled a bit at his question, she knew it was coming eventually.

"My mom died when I was twelve," he opened and closed his mouth. He felt like a moron, last thing he wanted to do was make her feel bad.

"I'm so sorry," she waved it off. Truth was, she didn't remember much about her mom. They didn't really spend time together, she was always traveling.

"It's okay, I miss her but she traveled a lot with my dad. I didn't get to spend a lot of time with her." Finn wondered whether or not to ask but he was curious.

"How about your dad?" She cringed a little at that, she tried not to think of her father. When someone asked about her dad, she instantly thought of Rachel's dads.

"Long story. We don't talk, we haven't spoken in years. Let just say that Rachels dads have been my parents most of my life and legally for about twelve years." Finn felt uncomfortable talking about this. He could tell the conversation was disturbing for Quinn, he decided to change the subject. They had time to get into the hard stuff.

"So do you still like to sing?" She appreciated the change of subject, she wasn't ready to take that trip down memory lane just yet.

"Yeah, I'm not as good as Rach but I hold my own." Some of the tension seemed to leave her.

"I'd love to hear you sing sometime. Puck and I jam out, I play drums, he plays guitar, we all like to sing, even if we aren't very good." The rest of the night passed by with no awkward moments or tension.

* * *

Rachel threw herself in bed as soon as she got home from her show. She wanted to stay up and wait for Quinns call, so she could hear about her date. That wasn't going to happen, she was just too tired. Nights like these she missed Mike, he'd come over, give her a massage and an orgasm. She needed to find a replacement, she had a feeling Mike was serious about this girl. Replacing him would be hard though, they met in college and instantly became friends. They started having sex two years ago, taking breaks when a new relationship came around. How was she supposed to find someone that reliable, that trust worthy. Sighing she opened her nightstand drawer, until someone else came up, it'd be her and her vibrator. She'll just have to keep thinking about that guy at the restaurant.

* * *

Puck was sitting on his couch watching tv, when did his life become so lame? Seriously, he would usually be fucking some hot random chick, but no, here he was watching tv. He could call the chick from the other day but she was just a pathetic lay. All she did was lay there and yell like a porn star, all he could think about was how he wanted to stuff a sock in her mouth, to shut her the hell up. He thought about that hot chick at the restaurant yesterday, he should have sent over his number. She was totally checking him out and her friend pretty much confirmed that. She looked familiar too, he just couldn't figure out were he'd seen her before. Oh well, it seemed he was stuck fantasizing about her, with as big as Manhattan is, he'd probably never see her again.

* * *

On Friday night, Finn and his family, plus Kurts boyfriend, went to dinner at La Esquina. Personally, Finn had never heard of the place but Kurt kept building it up. When he told Kurt that Quinn's friend got them reservation, Kurt went into overdrive. As they approached the address all Finn saw was a dingy taco stand, with a small area with seating. This was the place Kurt had been raving about? It was a dump, he looked over at Burt and his mom, they didn't look impressed. This place was an epic fail, he'd never listen to Kurt again. He didn't understand how it was hard getting a reservation here, the place looked like a first come first serve joint.

"Kurt, this place is a fucking dump. Why the hell did you want to come here?" He whispered as they entered." Kurt gave an offended shriek.

"This is one of the hottest places, right now. Just follow me, we won't be eating up here." Finn shrugged his shoulders and followed Kurt, there wasn't much he could do.

He turned and gave his mom and Burt a small smile, luckily his gift would make up for dinner. Kurt led them to a door at the back of the restaurant, blocked by two men, one of them had a clipboard. Kurt gave him their information and was instructed to follow the guy that looked like a bouncer. Finn wondered if they were about to be slaughtered, they went down a dark staircase, through the kitchen and finally to a dark lit, basement like restaurant. So this was La Esquina, wow. The bar had bottles up to the ceiling, there was a small lounge area with a couch, where they were asked to wait. Kurt and his boyfriend ran up to the bar to order a couple pitchers of margaritas, which were a specialty. His mom seemed to be in a daze, taking in the dark setting, the music was loud but didn't seem to bother her. This was definitely cool, Finn thought. No wonder Quinn was all for bringing his mom here, it was definitely trendy but the people were all ages. A server came by and escorted them to their table. It was almost like a picnic table, except with chairs, just a simple long wood table with a few candles. He kinda wished Puck would've come, he felt like the odd man out, Kurt had Dave, mom had Burt, he really would have liked to bring Quinn but it was too soon for that. Puck was the next best thing, except he had to be at the gym, while some repairs were completed, he said he'd make it up to mom later.

Soon everyone was trying to talk over each other, while they ate some appetizers and drank margaritas. During dessert, Finn took out his moms gift from his pocket. She gave him a questioning look when she took it from him.

"That doesn't look big enough to be what I told you to get her," Kurt said to him.

"That's cause it's not. I decided to go another route for her gift." Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. He watched as his mom ripped off the paper, before she could open the box, Kurt shrieked. "Roberto Coin, you get her Roberto Coin?" Everyone at the table stop to look at him.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Finn asked, wondering why Kurt was going psycho. Kurt just nodded his head. Carol opened her box and gingerly took out her necklace.

"Finn, it's beautiful... are you sure you can afford this? I love it but I don't want you spending all your money on me." he rolled his eyes at her, she always said the same thing.

"Mom, it's fine. It wasn't that expensive and it kinda makes up for the xbox I got you last year." Everyone at the table laughed.

"I have to say, that gift wasn't half bad. I've gotten really good at some of those games you left behind." Burt said.

"Oh I almost forgot," Finn said, taking a small envelope out of his wallet. "This is from Puck," he handed his mom the envelope.

"It's a certificate for two people, a spa day at Bliss. I wish he could have joined us." Finn nodded his head in agreement and wondered if his mom knew Puck asked Kurt to get her something. Kurt obviously had a field day, he wondered if Puck knew how much Kurt put on his card.

"He wanted to come but someone had to be there for the repairs. If you want we can pass by the apartment and say hi, I'm sure he'd like that."

"Are you sure you and Puck aren't really a secret gay couple?" Kurt asked, just to annoy him.

"How many times are you gonna ask me that?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Carol, has Finn told you about his new girlfriend?" Everyone's attention was on Finn now, he hadn't told anyone but Kurt and Puck about Quinn.

"You have a girlfriend?" his mom asked, Burt shot his son a dirty look for throwing his step-brother under the bus.

"No, she's not my girlfriend but we're dating." he said trying to kill Kurt with his eyes. Dave gave Finn a sympathetic look, he knew Kurt couldn't hold it in.

"You've gone out everyday this week, some times twice." Dave nudged his boyfriend under the table trying to shut him up, Kurt just nudged back.

"How do you know that?" Finn asked shocked, was Kurt spying on him?

"I called the gym to ask you something, you weren't there, so Puck filled me in. Turns out, Puck has been taking all the evening appointments so you could take her out, he said sometimes you escape for lunch too." Carol was looking between Finn and Kurt, wondering what to say. Finn obviously didn't want to share yet but she wanted to know. She'd get Kurt alone later and get the story out of him.

"Honey, it sounds like you like this girl. Why didn't you say anything?" Finn just shrugged, he didn't see the big deal.

"I do like her, I didn't say anything cause it's still new. We just met on Monday and we're getting to know each other." Kurt just rolled his eyes, he knew Carol would be calling later.

"Yeah, we'll get to meet her tomorrow night. Well her and her friend, who according to Finn is semi-famous but he can't remember her last name." Finn gave him a dirty look.

"Kurt give Finn a break," Dave said.

"Well, when you're ready I would love to meet her. In the meantime good luck." He smiled at his mom, she was so understanding. Carol and Kurt shared a secret look, no one else noticed.

* * *

Quinn was pacing in Rachels living room as she got dressed. Finn text her, to let her know they were already at Boom Boom, waiting for them. She didn't want to be a bitch and rush Rachel, she knew she must be tired from her show. Still, could she freaking take any longer? She heard Rachels bedroom door open and close, finally she thought.

"Wow, you planning on getting lucky?" Quinn asked when she saw Rachels dress. It was a short gray and black bustier dress, that zipped in the front.

"I'm hoping to. Do you like?" She asked spinning around. The dress was short but it didn't look trashy, then again, Rach never looked trashy.

"I love it, who is it?" She asked, touching the fabric and thinking about when she was going to borrow it. The material had a little play to it, so it would fit her.

"Alexander Wang, I got on sale online." She said, putting her cell phone in her clutch.

"It looks amazing, love the booties with it." Rachel blew her a quick kiss.

"Thank you, lets go meet your man."

* * *

Puck was sitting with Finn, Kurt, Dave, Tina and her new boyfriend Mike; they were waiting for Quinn and her friend to arrive. Puck kinda hoped her friend would be a dog, he didn't want to be attracted to Quinns best friend. Last thing he needed was Finn trying to hook him up, especially with some crazy Broadway drama queen. As soon as they arrived and gave their names, they were escorted to a reserved area of white couches. When Kurt noticed the card on the table that read: Rachel Berry, he practically had an orgasm. All he could do was talk about how he'd seen every single one of her shows and what an amazing singer she was. When Mike pipped up and said he was friends with her and what a small world this is, he couldn't help but notice the dude looked uncomfortable. Puck looked around, the rumors were true, this place was fucking insane. He could have sworn he saw Dustin Hoffman in a corner, the chicks were fucking hot and more than a few of them were sending him vibes. All he needed was to find the famous hot tube but Finn wanted him to stay put till his angel made an appearance.

"Dude, there they are," Finn said, punching his shoulder to get his attention. Puck turned around to look at who Finn was waving to. He had to admit, Quinn was hot, better than anyone Finn's ever dated. Quinn was walking over to them but where was her famous friend. He could see Kurt searching for her practically foaming at the mouth.

"Hey," Quinn said, giving Finn a kiss and looking around at his friends. "Hi everyone... Mike? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked suddenly when she spotted her friend.

"I'm meeting Tina's friends for the first time, like you. Where's Rach, I thought she was coming." He said evenly but Quinn understood he was nervous, she was sure Tina didn't know about Rachel.

"She was next to me one moment, next thing I know someone was pulling her away. She should be here shortly." She stepped back so she could see everyone, "I'm so sorry, I'm being so rude. I'm Quinn," she said smiling, giving Finn a light nudge.

"Oh right, Quinn, this is Tina, you know Mike already." Quinn shook her hand and told her how nice it was to finally meet her.

Finn continued, "This is my step-brother Kurt and his boyfriend Dave."

"Let me just say, it is a pleasure to meet you. I know you must of picked that necklace and your dress is impeccable. Good job Finn." Quinn blushed a little, she knew she would get along beautifully with Kurt.

"I'm not as dramatic but it is nice to meet you." Dave said, making her giggle. Kurt just gave him an exasperated look.

"And this is Puck, he's also my business partner and roommate." He stood up and shook her hand. This was the one Quinn was most interested in, she could see why he was a player, he was hot. Rachel would love him, she hoped she would get her ass here soon. She saw Pucks eyes wandering around the bar taking note of the women there.

"Nice to meet you, Finn did really good," he told her, sending her a wink. Quinn laughed at his flirtation, she saw Rachel walking towards them from behind him.

"Sorry about that Quinn," Rachel said, approaching her. Puck turned to look at her friend and felt his eyes bulge. It was the chick from the restaurant, god did she look fine. He waited for her to look up at him, he wanted to see her reaction when she saw him.

"It's okay, Rach, this is Finn and his friend Puck." She gave her a little smirk when she introduced Puck. Rachel was focused on Finn, he was cute, seemed sweet. When she went to give his friend the once over, her breath hitch. It was him, the guy from the restaurant, the one she's been fantasizing about. She schooled her features, she wouldn't give herself away. As it was he was giving her a smug look, as if he were waiting for her to throw herself at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Puck." she said offering him her hand, he looked a little confused but shook it none the less. "I must ask though, is Puck short for something?"

He seemed to consider her question, before he answered. "It's short for Puckerman."

"Ah, I see. Would Puckerman have a first name?" He raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Maybe, interested?" Rachel pursed her lips and thought about for a moment.

"Not really, nice to meet you Puck," and with that she walked off to meet the rest of their friends. Puck stood there staring at her, did she just dismiss him? Couldn't be, he saw her checking him out, at the restaurant and a few moments ago. She was definitely interested, just playing hard to get. He watched her greet everyone, he noticed the awkward hug between her and Mike. He saw her laugh as Kurt fawned over her and he noticed every time she looked at him from the corner of her eye. He knew his luck would change tonight, he couldn't wait. Tonight he was gonna go home with the girl he's been thinking of.

"If you stare any harder your gonna set her dress on fire," Puck didn't care. He was interested, he wanted her to know he was.

"Fuck off, Finn." Finn shoved him a bit, then remembered where he was.

"Dude she's Quinns friend, don't mess this up for me." Puck rolled his eyes, Finn was such a girl sometimes.

"Chill. Remember that chick I told you about, from the restaurant?" Finn gave him a blank look, what did that have to do with anything?

"Yeah," god his friend was thick. Seriously Puck wondered how he got through college sometimes.

"Well, it was Rachel and she totally wants this," Finn looked at Rachel then back to Puck. Puck was totally into her, he barely moved his eyes but she didn't even notice.

"Well she doesn't seem too interested," it was official, Finn had no game. Thank god he met Quinn now, his game got worse with age.

"Just wait and see. Don't worry, I'll make sure she knows I only do casual flings. I got your back, bro." Finn patted him on the shoulder and walked back to Quinn. He remembered Quinn saying Rachel was looking for some fun, he wasn't about to mention that to Puck. He would let them deal with things themselves.

Rachel saw Puck and Finn talking. She knew they were discussing her, she always had a sixth sense for things. She quickly pulled Quinn away from Kurt and Dave, this would probably be her only chance to talk to her.

"Rachel, you're being rude, he was in the middle of a sentence." Rachel gave her an annoyed look, they'd get over it. Especially since she agreed to meet with Kurt, since she didn't have a stylist, even though she didn't need one.

"He won't mind, he thinks the sun shines out of my ass. This is important, remember that guy from Little Frankies?" Quinn smiled at her, remembering the description she as given. If only Rachel would have sent him her number.

"The hot one you've been dreaming of?" God Quinn could be annoying.

"Yes, you bitch, that one. Well guess what, he and your boyfriends friend, Puck, are one and the same." Now Quinn was interested, Puck was the guy Rach had been obsessing over for the past couple days. This was too good, god where were San and Brit when you needed them.

"Oh my god. Did he say anything? Did he recognize you?" Rachel bit her bottom lip, she was pretty sure he recognized her.

"He hasn't mentioned it but I know he recognized me, I can tell." Quinn wondered if she could really tell, or if her so called sixth sense was kicking in.

"So... what are you gonna do?" She pretended to think about it, even though she knew her answer.

"Well that's why I pulled you aside. He's your mans bf, are you cool if I take him for a spin? Just one night and it'll be totally casual." Please, as if she wasn't going to do whatever she wanted. Sometimes Rachel forgot how well she knew her.

"Rach, you're an adult, do what you want. Just be careful, he's a big player according to Finn." She shrugged a bit, that was fine with her.

"Oh I can tell. That's even better, he won't be offended when I toss him on his ass in the morning." Quinn laughed, she couldn't barley remember the Rachel, that was once so ideal and romantic.

"No, he'd probably be relieved. So you gonna go get him?" She raised her brows at that.

"Oh no. He's gonna have to come get me." She said the last part, while throwing Puck a quick smile.

"Tomorrow, brunch. San and Brit will be here by then and I want details and I mean _details."_ Quinn said.

Puck decided to let her sweat it out for a bit. He bought her a drink, chatted her up then walked away. He was currently talking to some chick, who wouldn't shut the fuck up. He picked this one, so he could keep Rachel in his line of vision. She was talking to some preppy douchey looking dude but every now and again, she'd look his way.

Rachel saw the way he watched her, he had bought her a drink and then walked over to another woman. It didn't faze her, she knew where he wanted to be. She could tell he wasn't paying attention to the woman he was talking to. She tried to concentrate on what John was saying to her but she couldn't. It was getting late and she wanted to get laid.

"Excuse me, Rachel could I speak to you for a moment?" Quinn asked grabbing her arm.

"Sure, excuse me," she told John.

"Thank you, I thought I'd never get rid of him." Quinn squeezed her arm tighter, with a serious look on her face.

"Go get Puck, get him right now," Rachel wondered why Quinn sounded so angry.

"Quinn whats wrong, what happened? Why do you want me to get Puck?" Quinn was trying to keep her cool she didn't want to cause a scene.

"You see that hooker he's talking to?" Rachel looked over to him again, he was looking straight at her. Great, he probably thought they were freaking out cause he was talking to some skank.

"Yeah, I do..." she said, still wondering what the issue was.

"Well that little bitch, is the famous Sonia and I'll be damned if she has any connection to me other than work. You know how she loves to make my life hell. So you better go and get your man, before I freak out." Ah, Rachel forgot how crazy Quinn could get after a few drinks. Well what could she do but take one for the team.

"Okay, don't worry I'll take care of it," she said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Puck saw her and Quinn talking and staring at him. That's right, he was a stud, Rachel was definitely jealous. He smirked when he saw her walking towards him, he tried extra hard to pretend to be interested in that this chick was saying.

"Excuse me," Rachel said, wedging herself between Puck and Sonia, giving Sonia her back.

"Um... Excuse me, we're in the middle of a conversation." Sonia said, poking her in the shoulder. Rachel looked at her over her shoulder and gave her a once over.

"Honey, you were talking and he was day dreaming about me. I suggest you go find someone else, he's not available, for you." Sonia was pissed, who the hell does this woman think she is.

"Well I think we should let him decided, he is after all, here with me." she told Rachel. Rachel turned around to face her.

"You're right, so why don't we let him decide." Puck looked at the two women, he won't lie two chicks fighting for him, it was hot. He couldn't help the reaction he had on women. He for sure wanted to be taking Rachel home tonight, so he knew what he had to do. He placed his hand on her Rachel's waist and leaned closer to her, so both women could hear him.

"You ready to leave soon, Rach?" Sonia looked up at them both and stormed away pissed off. Rachel had a small smile on her face, she looked over at Quinn who was struggling to hold in her laughter. Rachel wasn't one to be mean to people but no one messed with Quinn.

"I gotta tell you babe, that was hot." She turned to look at him and just wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

"I know," she said and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait where are you going?" he asked.

"To get my drink," he shook his head and signaled the bartender. "I'll buy you a new one." When her drink arrived he finally said, "So you got jealous,eh." he said it as a simple statement. She knew that was coming, she could just fell it.

"Actually, that woman, Sonia. She works with Quinn and she's always doing underhanded things to make her look bad. When Quinn saw her she asked me to intervene." She told him with a small smile. Well that wasn't what he was expecting at all.

"Well that fucking blows. Does that mean I'm gonna have to work harder to get you home tonight?" Rachel laughed out loud, some how his annoying pick up lines were charming.

"You're not taking me home tonight." She said seriously, "I'm taking you home."

Puck laughed, he was worried there for a second.

"I just have one question before we leave," she said gravely.

"What?" he had a feeling she was fucking with him now.

"How do you take your coffee?" He gave her a confused look.

"Why?" Rachel tried to be patient with him.

"It's just something I need to know," he could tell she was serious now.

"Black with two sugars," she raised her eyebrows.

"Sweet tooth?" she asked

He smiled at her, "You have no idea."

* * *

Puck woke up alone the next morning, in a crisp white bed. He figured she must be an early riser, it was only nine o'clock and they didn't get any sleep. In fact last night was the best sex he's ever had. He got out of bed and started to put on his clothing, well what he could find of it. He had a his shirt and boxers on when he walked into her living room. There she was at her table, with a newspaper and two cups.

"Good morning," she said, giving him a small smile.

"Morning," he mumbled, still sleepy. He spotted his pants on the floor and put them on, this was the part he hated. How to leave without being a douche, cause he wanted to see this girl again. Once he was dressed she stood up and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Black, two sugars. Thank you for a lovely evening." He was shocked, was she dismissing him, again.

"Um... are you kicking me out?" he asked, hating that sounded like a pansy.

"Well, I have many things to do today. We'll probably run into each other again, at some point." She said leading him to her door, he stepped out into the hall way.

"Wait, why don't we do this again? I mean, last night was awesome and I totally gave you the best orgasm, ever." when he started his sentence, she was receptive but then he killed it.

"I will admit, last night was amazing but for the record, I'd say you gave me the second best orgasm I've had." Puck was not buying that shit, he got it, chick was proud.

"Come on babe, I totally rocked your world. If someone else was better than me, tell me who it was, I will go find him and learn his secret. Cause no one tops the Puckster," he said, calling her bluff.

"Good idea, the best orgasm I've had was given to me by Santana. I'll have Quinn pass along her number, maybe she'll give you some classes. Have a nice weekend." And with that she closed the door on him, trying to hold back her laughter at his shocked face. Puck stood there staring at her door, not only had the chick kicked his ass out- instead of begging for another date like most women. She totally just admitted that she screwed a girl and liked it. Coolest. Chick. Ever. He was so getting another go at her, no matter what he has to do. He looked down at his coffee cup and it all made sense.

* * *

A/N: In this story Dave was never a bully, I'll be getting more into Kurt/Dave later on. I was aiming to make this chapter shorter but I failed, epically. I know Rachel is totally ooc and we'll be learning why in the next few chapter. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

_So sorry for the long wait between updates. A couple people asked me if the places I wrote about were real, they are. The place in this chapter is definitely one of my favorites._

Rachel was already late, she tried to walk as quickly as possible. Luckily, it was a short walk to Clinton Street Bakery, unfortunately, she couldn't get her mind off Puck. She really didn't want to think about him, she wanted to ignore the fact that he was probably the best sex she's had in a long time. What had possessed her to tell him about Santana? She wasn't ashamed, she was in college, experimenting and she got an amazing friend out of it.

The look of pure astonishment and slight arousal on his face, made her smile. She kinda wished she would've pulled him back in, for one more go then kicked him out again. If it wasn't because of his huge ego, she would have. Normally, she always thought before speaking but he rubbed her the wrong way, in turn she pulled a Santana. Brutal honesty was San's special, so she was surprised at herself. At least she didn't feel guilty, he deserved to be taken down a notch.

She tried to block him from her thoughts as she approached the restaurant. She smiled at the long line, god it was nice knowing people and not having to wait in the blistering heat. By-passing everyone and making her way inside, to their usual spot, she mentally prepped herself for the Q&A to come. Just like every Sunday, her friends were there drinking coffee and sharing an order of sweet potato fries.

"So nice of you to join us," Santana said, in-between bites. Rachel ignored her and took her seat besides Quinn.

Quinn gave her an amused look, raising an eyebrow at her. "Good morning, sunshine".

"Good morning, Quinny, even if it is after eleven." Santana was looking between the two, something was up.

"How was your last show? I wish we could have been there but San said we couldn't cancel our trip." Brittany told her, oblivious to the looks between Quinn and Rachel. Santana on the other hand was not one to be left out. She wanted to know why Quinn was smirking at Rachel and why Rachel was smirking right back.

"Alright, what the fuck is going on? I hate it when you two start with that silent conversation shit, gets on my damn nerves." Quinn shot Santana a glare, so far she was the only one privy to the fact that Rach hooked up last night. She wanted to keep it that way until the food arrived.

"All in due time, San. Lets order then we will fill you in on what you missed, while you were canoodling in the Hamptons." She told her. Santana didn't like waiting and she knew Quinn was being a pain in the ass on purpose. It wasn't her fault she made plans before Quinn decided to get a new man in her life. Who the hell introduces someone to their friends after a week, anyway? Fucking pathetic if you ask her.

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. Brittany and Rachel just looked at each other and shook their heads. Quinn and Santana were always arguing over something or another.

"So Brit, how was your weekend?" Rachel asked, piling some ketchup on her plate for the fries.

"It was great, I mean we didn't go to the beach or anything. We just stayed in and had sex." No matter how many years Rachel knew Brit, she always managed to shock her.

Santana elbowed her girlfriend, it wasn't that she was shy or ashamed cause she wasn't. She just was more interested in what was going on between the bitches in front of her.

"Well... that's lovely," Rachel said, unsure what the proper response would be.

Brittany beamed at her, "would you like to see pictures?" she asked, reaching into her purse.

"No." Santana, Rachel and Quinn said, simultaneously. Brittany looked a little hurt at their rejection. Quinn immediately felt bad, she wasn't sure how Brit survived around Santana.

"Sweetie, right now is not the best time to show us. I mean, we still have to order and eat, I would hate for your camera to get damaged." Quinn said, trying to make her feel better. Brittany instantly brightened up and agreed. Santana gave Quinn a quick wink, it was as close to a thanks as she would get. After ordering and receiving their food, both Quinn and Santana couldn't take it any more.

"So Rach, would you like to fill Brit and San in on what you did last night? Or should I say, who you did." Quinn asked.

"Oh hell no, our girl hooked up and I wasn't there. About fucking time, I was starting to wonder if you were holding a torch for Mike. So Ray, who was it? Was he hot, did you ask his name, his place or yours?" It never failed to amaze Rachel how excited San could get over sex. She pouted at her friends, she knew they would flip when they heard the whole story.

"Do you remember that hot guy from Little Frankies?" Rachel started, she could tell Quinn was fighting with herself, not to blurt it out for her.

"Sexy, built, scruff on face, sexy; on a date with a barbie wanna be with fake tits? How could I forget," she said. Her eyes glazing a bite at the memory, that guy, she would totally do. Her expression suddenly changed in understanding, she opened her mouth just to close it again. She knew that smug look on Rachels face, she knew it well.

"No way. Was it him? Did you run into him and fuck his brains out?" She asked, talking a mile a minute.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle at her friends reaction, "yes and no," she said cryptically.

Santana didn't say anything, she knew it was coming.

"Yes, I had amazing sex with him but I didn't run into him; I was introduced. Turns out he's Finn's best friend, room-mate, and business partner."

"Since they're best friends and you and Quinn are best friends, will you guys share?" Brit asked confused, "cause you told me in college we weren't allowed to have sex with your boyfriends." Rachel tried her best not to roll her eyes, she knew San would kick her ass if she did. She just wasn't sure if Brit was really dim-witted or if it was all an act, so she could keep San wrapped around her finger. She was pretty sure it was the latter.

"No Brit, we don't share men. You're right, we don't have sex with each-others partners." She said, sending Santana an exasperated look.

"But you had sex with Santana once, she told me so." Twice in one day where her

bi-curious phase is spoken of, out loud.

"That was before you guys met, so it doesn't count. Plus it was only once and it'll never happen again." Brit seemed to mull it over, before shrugging her shoulders and letting it go.

Santana winked at Rachel and murmured, "never say never." Rachel just ignored her.

"Okay, getting back to the point. How was the sex?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked around at her friends and sighed. "I don't know if I want to share that with you girls," trying to sound shy.

"Drop the coy act, you little slut and tell us everything." Santana was almost purring, it had been a while since she'd been with a man. At this point she was willing to live vicariously through Rachel. When Quinn decided to stop being a prude, she'd be able to live vicariously through both of them.

"Well... if you won't share, neither will I. I happen to know you utilized your own place for your little tryst, since I was at Finns." All three girls looked at Quinn with their mouths open, she always had a strict three week rule.

"Oh no, forget Rachel... this is way more interesting," Santana said. It wasn't often Quinn removed the stick out of her ass, the few times she had, well, they were totally worth it.

"The only way you guys will hear about it, is if Rachel answers our questions." She said, looking at Rachel smugly.

"Fine," Rachel sighed. She of course had every intention of telling them everything, she just didn't want to be rushed. She went over the basics of the evening, explaining how Quinn made her steal him from her co-worker hussy. She didn't embellish anything about her night, it wasn't necessary. When she got to the part of kicking him out, all three girls cracked up.

"I was the best, I knew it!" Santana stated, pumping her arms in the air.

"Since you and San had sex, does that mean I can have sex with you? I know we don't share boys but what about each other?" Brit asked. Santana raised her eyebrows at that, she wouldn't mind watching.

"Brit, if I ever decide to go that route, you're first on my list." She said throwing her ditzy friend a wink. Brittany smiled at that, she hated being left out. Quinn looked a little less than impressed, Rachel knew she'd get some hell later.

"So will you guys be seeing each other again?" San asked, finishing the desserts that the other three women discarded.

"No. He started suggesting we get together again, I totally would have. I mean the man is so sexy and great in bed but his ego is a turn off." she said, snagging Sans fork and shoving a piece of pie in her mouth.

"His ego? Really Rach, cause he sounds a lot like you." Quinn thought they sounded pretty perfect for each other.

"Excuse me, what are you trying to say Quinn?" Quinn shrugged her shoulders, they were past holding things back. They've been friends all their lives, in fact she didn't consider Rachel her friend, she was more like her sister.

"Well, dimps, you're not the most modest about things and I love you for it. I just don't think its fair for you to be so critical of his ego, when yours is just as large." Rachel cringed at the nick-name Quinn gave her in middle school. It had caught on with her friends in college, the only people now who called her dimples or dimps were San and Quinn.

"Verbal smack-down by Fabray," Quinn glared at Santana, she always picked the wrong time to say something.

"The way he displays it is a turn off," she said, trying to defend herself. Did her friends really think she was that conceited?

"Well Ray, if you're finished with him... do you mind if Brit and I give him a spin. You did tell him to call me for lessons..." Santana didn't get to finish her thought. Rachel was always possessive over guys that were 'hers'.

"Fuck you, San, don't go there." San grinned at her, instantly Rachel knew she'd been played. Fuck, sometimes having friends that knew you so well was a pain in the ass.

"I guess she's not as done as she likes us to think," Quinn interjected. A part of her wished Rachel was done with him, this could lead to a disaster with Finn.

"I'm done, besides we didn't even exchange numbers." She said sullenly, after telling her friends her story... she realized she had a few regrets. Like not exchanging contact information, she knew his type, he'd be too proud to show up at her door; so was she.

"No, you knew you'd see him again, through me." Truth was she never gave Quinn or Finn a thought, she smiled though, realizing she would see him again.

"Well... maybe. Anyhow, enough about Puck. I wanna hear all about Finn," Quinn bit her lip. She wanted to tell them all about Finn, he was amazing.

"Oh, so do we!" Brit said, speaking for her and Santana or so she thought.

"Is he hung?" Quinn looked over at San, of course that's what she cared about.

"Jesus, nosy much?" she asked, with mock annoyance. Her and San didn't see things eye to eye but she still loved her.

"Yep," Sticking her tongue out at Quinn.

"Okay, last night after you left with Puck, we hung around a bit longer. When we were leaving, he didn't want me going home alone, since I had been drinking." Quinn had a dreamy look, as she recounted her evening.

"How chivalrous of him," nice or not he was still a man, one with needs, Rachel thought to herself.

"Smart guy, he saw an opportunity and he took it," Santana said, taking the thoughts right out of Rachels mind and sharing them.

"No, San, it wasn't like that. He offered to share a cab with me up to my place then take the cab home. I refused, there was no need for him to blow his money that way. So he offered to sleep on the couch and he'd give me his room." Santana had a look of disgust on her face, she pushed the remaining dessert away from her. Her stomach was suddenly churning, leave it to Quinn to fall for a pansy.

"So how did you have sex if you were in different rooms?" A confused Brittany asked them, why couldn't they make things easy to understand?

"I'm getting there Brit. When we got to his place, I don't know what came over me, I pounced on him." She still didn't know what came over her, "and I'm glad I did."

"Okay... so is he hung?" Santana asked, as she gestured their waitress for the check.

"Yes San, he's hung." All three girls looked at her with their mouths gaped open. Quinn never answered those type of questions, at least not in front of San or Brit. Quinn smiled sweetly at her friends, surprising people was nice sometimes. She was normally on the receiving end.

"Rach, you never mentioned Puck being hung. Does that mean his package was like Ians?" Rachel grimaced at the memory of Ian. She was so taken by his charm and good looks, she tried to overlook his lack of length, width, and overall knowledge on how to use his penis.

"No Brit, you can't compare it to Ian, not at all." she answered, refraining from licking her lips.

"Is it bigger than Mikes? Cause he totally defied the 'Asian men have small dicks' theory." Quinn scrunched her nose at Santana's question. She didn't know how Rachel was able to get it on with Mike, knowing he had been with San first.

"I won't get into detail, I would hate to make you jealous, since I know you've taken a penis sabbatical. But I'll say this... his is the largest so far."

–

Finn sat on the couch, eating his cereal. He tried to pay attention to what Puck was saying but he was distracted by his captain crunch.

"Me! She kicked me out! Women always beg me stay, they try to tempt me with another round but I never fall for it. The one time I was actually giving a chick the chance to hit this more than a few times, she kicks me out." Puck turns to Finn and realizes he has a glazed look. "Dude are you fucking listening to me?" Finn snaps out of it.

He shifted a bit under Pucks gaze, "uh... yeah, you're pissed cause some chick kicked out out." Trying to remember as much as possible from his friends rant.

"Not some chick dude, Rachel. Your girlfriends, best friend... from last night. Seriously what's up with you, you look more lost than usual." Finn was more sated than lost but now was not the time to tell Puck.

"Rachel? You went home with Rachel? Shit, you weren't like mean to her, right. I mean... she's Quinn's best friend and I don't want Quinn getting mad at me." Puck rolled his eyes, seriously, everything was about Finn sometimes.

"Dude, concentrate, if you would have been listening to me, you would know that I'm totally into some more sex with her. But the chick is crazy, slammed the door in my face... I mean, really, who kicks this out," gesturing to himself with his hand.

"Maybe she thought you were an asshole, I mean you're not usually nice." He didn't know why but he felt like he had to defend Rachel. She was really nice to him and Quinn told him that she liked him.

"Please, she totally wanted this. I got her off like five times last night, I know I'm the best. Oh and when I was leaving, she said that some chick gave her a better orgasm. Can you believe that shit." Finn tried to keep himself from laughing, he could tell Puck was really bothered by this. It was nice seeing him freak out over a woman, now he couldn't bust his balls over Quinn.

Quinn, he couldn't wait to see her again, he wasn't expecting anything to happen last night but he wasn't complaining. It was one of the most memorable nights he's had, everything about it was just perfect.

"Well, you're always complaining about crazy chicks stalking and calling you. At least Rachel doesn't seem like she'll be one of those." Rubbing his face, trying to placate his friend.

"Fuck! I don't even have her number, we never exchanged them. I sure as hell am not gonna show up at her place, like a fucking dog with it's tail between his legs." He noticed that Finn wasn't paying attention.

"Dude! You totally spaced on me again. What the fuck is going on in that mind of yours?" Finn gave him a guilty look, he tried to listen, he really did but his mind kept traveling to last night. Putting his cereal bowl down, he decided it was his turn to talk about his night.

"Quinn and I had sex last night," Puck stopped pacing and looked at him. Quinn gave it up? He was genuinely surprised, she seemed like the type that held out for months.

He put his fist out towards Finn,"wow, you moved fast," he said, fist bumping him.

"It wasn't planned, just happened but it was incredible." Leave it to Finn to sound like a girl, he thought. "That's cool, bro. What she look like naked?"

Finn stood up and glared at Puck,"I'm not telling you that. I better not ever see you flirting with Quinn!" Rolling his eyes, Puck let out a sigh.

"Chill, I don't have a thing for your girl. I mean, she's hot but totally not my type. Anyhow, I haven't stolen one of your girls since high school and back then I was doing you a favor. Think about it, if I didn't bang her, you would have never known she was a hoe." Puck knew that argument would win over his friend and he would drop it.

Finn thought about it for a second, on one hand Puck was right, but it was still fucked up. "So you like Rachel, eh," he asked.

Puck instantly got defensive, "No. I don't like her, she's just a good lay and she's hot."

"Right. That explains why you spent the last hour obsessing over her kicking you out. Face it dude, Rachel seems to be a lot like you, you've met your match and you like it."

"Fuck that noise, you're crazy. Rachel isn't my match, she's just another notch on my bedpost." He wouldn't mind her being a few more notches on his bedpost.

"You mean you're another notch on hers." Finn said, he decided to play this differently.

Puck didn't like hearing that, not one bit. "Nah, she's not that type of girl, I can tell."

Finn thought about that for a moment before answering. "maybe, maybe not. She did take you home after knowing you a couple of hours." Finn said, trying to mess with Pucks head. "I mean... who knows why she picked you, it could have been anyone."

Puck felt like punching Finn in the face, he didn't know why but that thought bothered him. "Like I said, she's not like that. Trust me dude, between the two of us, I have more experience with women. Rachel isn't the casual sex type, she took me home cause she knew she had to. It was like god man, he was telling us to fuck. The first time I saw her was at that restaurant, then last night after spending days of fucking jerking off to her, I get the real thing. So see, it was like... meant to be and shit. If we wouldn't have fucked last night, the world would've gone off its axis, or something." He said convincingly, Finn didn't know who he was trying to convince though.

"Puck, you like her, there's nothing wrong with that. Why don't you ask her out on a date?" Things would be so much easier if Puck would just man up.

"Dude, I don't date, you know this." Finn shrugged his shoulder and sat back down to finish his cereal. "So, maybe you should start. I mean you're almost thirty, you're not gonna be young forever. Having someone is nice, real nice." He said smiling.

"Dude, I feel my balls shriveling already. You worry about the relationship stuff and leave the sex to me." He said, taking the seat next to Finn and propping his feet on the coffee table.

"Fine, since you don't like her and she was so mean to you, I'll make sure she's not around much. I'll talk to Quinn, I'm sure she'll understand." Finn said trying to bait him.

"What! No, don't do that shit. I don't hate her, she's cool." It took him a moment to realize Finn played him. " I'm gonna shower, I still smell like her." He said, getting up to walk to his room, he stopped before reaching the hallway and turned to Finn. "Can you call your girl and get Rachel's number for me? I just need one more go and she'll be out of my system."

"I'll call her later and you can ask her for the number yourself, okay." Finn said, trying to hold his smile till Puck left.

"Cool." He said, disappearing from Finn's sight.

Finn smiled, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he and Quinn pushed a little. After all, this was the first time Puck ever freaked over a chick.  
–

Rachel walked into her apartment with Quinn on her heels. She knew Quinn wanted to speak to her privately, when she gave her the excuse of borrowing some shoes.

Quinn set her bag on Rachel's couch and followed her into the bedroom. She made a point of opening Rachel's closet to look around. She saw Rachel sitting on her bed giving her an amused look.

"What did you want to talk about, Quinn? Let's face it, you don't need to borrow any shoes, you could start a store with the shoes you own." Quinn gave up the act, took off her shoes and jumped in on the bed.

"I wanna talk about Puck," she said getting comfortable.

Rachel laid back and looked at the ceiling, she figured as much. "What about him?"

"Do you want to see him again, you spent days obsessing over him before you knew who he was." Rachel wanted to kick herself about talking about the 'restaurant guy' so much.

Scotting up on the bed, so she was level with Quinn,"lets just say I wouldn't kick him out of my bed," she said smiling.

"Well, you sure kicked him out of your house." Rachel bit her bottom lip, so she wouldn't smile at Quinn's chastising tone.

"And I'd do it again, after I've exhausted myself first." Quinn shook her head at her friend.

"Look Rachel, you like him, that's great. If you want to date him or just sleep with him, I don't care. Just... just don't hurt him, I don't want it to cause friction with my relationship with Finn." Rachel rolled her eyes, sometimes, it was all about Quinn.

"Don't worry, like I said, we didn't exchange numbers. So I won't be seeing him, unless it's through you." Quinn knew she was being selfish but this was her chance. She felt a connection with Finn that she's never felt with anyone else. At the same time, she wanted to see Rachel have fun and be happy. She wanted her to have a real relationship, one that was based on more than sex. Puck seemed to be a good match for her. Mike was too weak for her, he was too nice; Puck seemed like the type who would call her on her issues and vice versa.

They both just laid there like they were fifteen again, funny how even with age, some things stayed the same. Quinn was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone. It was Finn's ring-tone, she hopped off Rachel's bed and ran to the living room.

"Hey Finn," she answered after dropping the contents of her purse on the couch, so she could get to her phone faster. It was the first time since she left this morning that they've spoken.

Finn was happy to hear her voice, he would've called earlier but he knew she was at brunch. Puck gave him an extra incentive to call her earlier than he planned.

"Hey Quinn, I'm not interrupting am I? I know you were meeting your friends for brunch." He said a but unsure, he didn't want her to think he's clingy.

"Not at all, you'd never be interrupting. I'm actually at Rachel's, we finished eating a while ago."

"Oh good, how was breakfast... I mean brunch?" He asked, he wondered what Rachel told her about Puck.

Quinn thought about it for a moment, "it was interesting. Very interesting. Did your roommate make it home okay?"

Finn laughed at her question, Rachel had definitely told her. "Oh I think he was more than okay, a little whiny but he's fine."

"Whiny?" Quinn wondered.

"Yeah, long story, I'll tell you later." He didn't want to get into with Puck next to him. As it was Puck was giving him a death glare.

"Okay, I have a feeling I know what you're talking about." What she didn't know and was dying to find out, was how Puck felt about being tossed out.

"Hey, Puck wants to ask you something. Is it cool if I pass him the phone?" He asked a bit uneasy, he didn't want to put his new girlfriend on the spot.

Quinn was dying to know what Puck wanted, "sure, of course." She said quickly, she didn't want him to think she had anything against his friend.

"Hey Quinn," Puck said, ignoring the pointed looks Finn was throwing him. As if he was gonna be rude to his girlfriend.

"Hey Puck, hows it going?" She asked.

Rachel heard her say Pucks name from her room, she was talking kind of loud. Jumping out of her bed she ran to the living room and sat next to Quinn, putting her ear near her phone, wanting to hear what they were talking about.

Rolling her eyes at her friends antics, she lightly nudged Rachel away.

"Good, thanks. How are you?" He hated pleasantries, he just wanted to get right to the point but he knew he had to be nice.

Quinn smiled at his pained tone, "I'm wonderful, thank you. So what can I do for you Puck?"

Puck smiled, at least she wasn't playing twenty questions with him. "I was wondering if you could give me Rachel's number. We never got a chance to exchange them."

Rachel was close enough to Quinn, where she could hear him. When he asked for her number, she started shaking her head yes, at Quinn.

"Sure," Quinn said, giving him Rachels cell number.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Here's your boy," he said, passing the phone back to Finn. Now that he has her number he just needed to figure out when to use it.

When Finn came back on the line, Quinn told him she'd call him back in a bit.

Looking over at Rachel, "well, seems he liked you," she said.

Rachel gave her a smile, "of course he did. What isn't there to like," she asked jokingly.

"It's okay you know, if you like him. I don't think he'd go through all that trouble, if there wasn't more than sex on his part." Rachel thought about it for a moment but brushed it aside. Guys like Puck didn't do serious and honestly, she didn't think she could either.

"I like him but just for fun, he could take Mikes place." she said.

"Or you could fall in love with him and have a meaningful relationship." she suggested, tired of the way Rachel settled for just the physical aspect of a relationship.

"That's just not me and you know that, Quinny." she said.

"It was you five years ago," she said quietly.

"That Rachel, she's gone, she doesn't exist. I value my life and my privacy, I won't put myself in a position where others can comment on my personal life, again."

Quinn knew she should leave it alone but she couldn't. "That Rachel isn't gone, you've just built a brick wall around her."

"Well that won't be changing anytime soon," she said. Quinn decided not to push her, now wasn't the time.

–

You don't realize how addicted you are to technology, until you live a couple weeks without a computer. So I know there wasn't any Puck/Rachel interaction but as of next chapter and going forward there will be plenty of Puckleberry. Enjoy


End file.
